the_arkham_collectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Combat '''is a type of fighting style. Strikes '''Strikes '''are the most basic attacks. They are used to do a small amount of damage to enemies. It is done by pressing PS3-Square, Xbox-X, PC-Left Click. The attack is very weak and can only add 1 point to the combo meter. Critical Strikes '''Critical Strikes '''are a much more powerful attack. They are strong enough to take out a medic in only 2. They are the most powerful version of this attack and it makes Batman's combo meter go even higher. It is done by pressing the strike button but timed perfectly. Freeflow Focus '''Freeflow Focus '''is a stronger version of the critical strikes. It makes Batman attack faster and hit harder. Counters '''Counters '''are another main form of damage. It allows Batman to block enemies attacks and damage them back. It is done by pressing PS3-Triangle, Xbox-Y, PC-right Click. Multi-Counters '''Multi-Counters '''are another form of counters. It can counter 2-3 attacks. Throw Counters '''Throw Counters '''are a version of counters. It allows Batman to throw enemies across areas and is much stronger. It is done by pressing the same button while holding the button to move in a direction. Evades '''Evades '''are a way to dodge attacks. Doing two of these in a row will break your combo, but one is fine or one but then doing one different thing and then evading again is fine too. It is done by pressing the "Jump Button" and moving in a direction. Redirects '''Redirects '''are a type of evading. It allows Batman to not break his combo but dodge attacks. It is done by the evade buttons, but next to enemy. It is needed to take own enemies with stun sticks. Stuns '''Stuns '''are a way to do knock henchmen around. It is so you can easily attack them. It also allows him to attack big guys and armoed men. It is done by pressing B/Circle. Super Stuns '''Super Stuns '''are a way to knock over henchmen. Super Stun Kicks '''Super Stun Kicks '''are a way to do damage and knock over henchmen. Batclaw Stuns '''Batclaw Stuns '''are a faster way to stun enemies. Charged Stuns '''Charged Stuns '''are a faster way to stun enemies. Beatdowns '''Beatdowns '''are done by stunning and punching. Aerial Assaults '''Aerial Assaults '''are a way to knock down shields. It is done by stunning and doing an redirect. Redirected Aerial Assaults '''Redirected Aerial Assaults '''are a way to jump off enemies to aerial assault a different enemy. Freeflow Gadgets '''Freeflow Gadgets '''are much stronger gadgets. Combo Gadgets '''Combo Gadgets '''are a way to knock over henchmen. Special Combo Attacks '''Special Combo Attacks '''are a way to deal damage to enemies. Special Combo Takedowns '''Special Combo Takedowns '''are a attack that instantly takes out enemies. Special Combo Throws '''Special Combo Throws '''are a attack that throws enemies. Special Combo Bat Swarms '''Special Combo Bat Swarms '''are a way to stun everyone. Special Combo Disarm and Destroys '''Special Combo Disarm and Destroys '''are a way to break weapons. Special Combo Gadgets '''Special Combo Gadgets '''are a way to attack enemies with super gadgets. Batarangs '''Special Combo Batarangs '''are a way to blow up enemies. Explosive Gel '''Special Combo Explosive Gel Spurts '''are a way to takeout enemies. Batclaw '''Special Combo Batclaw Attacks '''takedown all enemies in one attack. REC Gun '''Special Combo REC Gun Blasts '''are a way to shock everyone. Freeze Blasts '''Special Combo Freeze Blasts '''freeze all enemies near each other. Combo Meter '''The Combo Meter '''is used to gain points depending on how high it gets. If it is high enough a special combo attack can be done. Bonuses * '''Combo Score * Variations * Gadget Variations * No Hit * Freeflow Flawless Category:Browse